baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Bionic Babys Episode
2 days later The Davenport lab Big D: ARE YOU CRAZY!? Don’t you know, that the babys are going to be bionic? Chase: Do you mean Aria and Lora are carrying bionic kids? Big D: YES!! Just like Debby, Brooke and Bree!!! Brooke: What would be, if the father would be bionic too? Big D: They baby would be the most powerful creature of the world Brooke: More powerful than me? Big D: Yes!! More powerful than you and Debby together Debby: Is the father bionic? Brooke: No, he isn’t!! {thinks: Oh no} Big D: Good!! Brooke: Is it a good time to tell you, that I’m having twins? Big D: (shocked) WHAT!? Brooke: Sorry? 9 months later the kids are now 2 months old The Davenport lab Brooke: (exhaust) Have you seen the twins? Bree: (exhaust) I’m busy finding little fast Dani!! Brooke: (exhaust) You only have to take care of one kid!! I have Ariana and Brandon!!! I have to chase two babies, which are super fast Bree: (exhaust) Speaking of Chase, where is he? Chase: (walks in) (exhaust) Finally… I’m finished… Brooke: What are you talking about? Chase: Aria picked up Fariba, so I’m off for today Brooke: (exhaust) Great!! Help me find the twins!!! Chase: Aren’t they fast? Brooke: (exhaust/angry) THAT’S WHY I NEED HELP!!! (superspeeds upstairs) The door bell rings. Brooke superspeeds to the door and opens it Brooke: (surprised/shocked) SPENCER!! Spencer: Hey, you look- Brooke: (mad) Don’t even say it!!! Spencer: Can’t find the twins… again? Brooke: They are fast… And they are just the most powerful creatures on the world AND I can’t tell Davenport, without telling him, that you’re bionic Spencer: I would love to help you catch them, but I need to go home. I just wanted to step by, say hello and leave again (leaves) Brooke: SPENCER!!! (He’s gone) What’s going on with him? (sits down on the couch/sad) Ariana superspeeds by Ariana: What’s wrong mommy? Brooke: Your dad is a little strange in the last time…. Brandon superspeeds by Brandon: Why? Brooke: I don’t know… (starts crying) Ariana: Don’t cry mommy!!! Bree superspeeds by Bree: You found the twins Brooke: They found me Bree: What’s wrong? Brooke: Spencer… Danielle superspeeds by Danielle: What’s wrong? Bree: It’s a teenager problem, nothing for 2 months old Danielle: That wasn’t nice!! Bree: Sorry honey! Go play with the other kids and look for Cody! He’s staying the night here Danielle: Okay!! (superspeeds away) The bell rings. Bree answers Bree: Aria? Aria: I wanted to drop Fariba off. My mom don’t want her at home… Bree: Why? Aria: She is driving her crazy… I don’t want to!! But I have to… Bree: It’s okay. Come in Fariba Fariba walks in Aria: And I still don’t get, how she can talk and walk in the age of 2 months Bree: She is way smarter than every baby, except Ariana, Brandon, Cody, Danielle and Elena Aria: She is something special!! Bree: Yes, they are Aria: Can you tell Chase? My mom is waiting in the car and she will come in here anytime and you don’t wanna live that!!! Bree: Sure, bye Aria: Bye. Bye Fariba Fariba: Bye ma Aria leaves.Chase enters Bree: Missed Aria for a sec Chase: What’s Fari doing here? Bree: She couldn’t stay at her home, so Aria dropped her off here Chase: Come little girl (picks up Fariba and leaves) Debby enters Debby: (exhaust) Have you seen Elena? (normal) What does Fari do here? Bree: Aria dropped her off Adam walks in Adam: Cody is staying here Brooke: He too? Adam: Yes, Lora’s mom kicked her out and only she had a place to stay, so Cody lives now here Brooke: So the Davenport/Holden/Pauls kids live now all together here Big D: (runs trough the living room) NOOOOO!!!! Elena: What’s up with him? Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript